One World expanded
'' How to transform all the positive thoughts and actions of the world into reality? How to make the DREAM WORLD 2100 come true?'' I don’t know. Do you? I assume neither you nor me really know the complete answer. Neither does your president. But, if all the humanity put our heads together, we will surely find the solution. 7-STEP SYSTEM As I suggested in the DREAM WORLD 2100 document, an efficient way to make dream a reality, is following this simple 7 step system. 1 DREAM WORLD We need to write a clear vision of our future. We need to know exactly where we are going. 2 REALITY NOW We are going to write a detailed explanation of the reality now, as objective as we possibly can. Then we will try to place the situation now in a historical, political and geographical, cultural, religious context, as well as other aspects. In addition to this, we will gather the information about what in the world reality is already heading in the direction of our dream. PORTAL OF GOOD NEWS – we will create a news portal, that will focus on the positive news. Negative news will be displayed without pictures, only as statistics and not too elaborated. When we finish describing the reality, we might want to rewrite the DREAM WORLD 2100 along with the DREAM WORLD 2050, 2012 and 2007 3 CHALLENGES What are the things in the world we do not like? There are no problems, there are only challenges. On this portal we explain in details each challenge. 4 SOLUTIONS Here governments and organizations will present their solutions, as well as ordinary people. 5 ACTION Governments, organizations and individuals will announce their activities to solve a certain challenge. 6 EVALUATION What has been done? What was good? What could be better? 7 PUBLISH ALL We publish in detail the successful collaborative projects and we make models for others to follow, when they face similar challenge. Step-by-step models. The power of the project lies in the accessibility of all these information to the masses. These 7 steps will be written in each of the 7 level of the society (explained in Dream World document in details): INDIVIDUAL, FAMILY/COMMUNITY, CITY, MUNICIPALITY, REGION/STATE, COUNTRY, WORLD. It will be applied to all the areas of world reality. PRINCIPLES As much as we want to protect the purity of the project, we will try to keep it with as little rules as possible. We do not want strict rules, as long as we genuinely serve the humanity. We do not want to be caught in dogmas. We want you to express your full creativity. LANGUAGE Write it in clear and simple English. Try to avoid using the negative vocabulary. Use “challenge” instead of “problem”, say “we can do it” instead of “it seems impossible”. Either way is objective and truthful, just that the positive attitude brings much better results. NON-PROFIT, NON-MONETARY The project will be unique in human history, since we will not attempt to make any money with it, neither ask anyone for money. We will ask the humanity to provide us with things we need directly (web hosting etc) and people who will voluntarily contribute their time. There will be no “DONATION PLEASE” windows nor advertisements on the main portal. PEACEHIKERS – GUARDIANS OF PURITY Peacehikers are the guardians of the project ONE WORLD. We will stay true to our greatest aspiration for the humanity and will remain optimistic, when others pull back. Anyone can be a Peacehiker, as long as one wants to be one. Peacehiker tries to live the highest vision of human being. Peacehiker enjoys life and dares to live his dreams. Other peacehikers help him to achieve his personal dream. Peacehikers aspire to see a WORLD FEDERATION with no borders, no arms and no hungry people. INTERNET PORTALS The new revolution will happen online. We will make a system of internet portals, based on WIKI language. Each world citizen will be able to create an account and contribute. Here is a description of each of them. DREAMS PORTAL This is the starting point, where one can write his life dreams, challenges and search for other people who can help him solutions or are even prepared to help him achieve his dreams. Here we will gather crucial questions of people and find answers together. We will find the best spiritual practices, the ways how to study the most efficiently and how to eat healthy. DREAMS of individual and the community (1st and 2nd level) ONE WORLD PORTAL This is the main portal, where the 7-step system is explained and all the information are gathered. GOOD NEWS PORTAL Portal of Good News will collect world news and elaborate on positive ones. We will search for activities that are bringing us closer to the DREAM WORLD. It will be a complete news service, though. All the negative, non-constructive news, that can usually be found in the headlines, will remain in the textual form with no attractive titles and no images. SHARING PORTAL We are just guests on this planet and everything we have is borrowed for a limited time. Why therefore attach ourselves to the material things? Why not just sharing? Sharing portal will bring a huge revolution to the world of capitalist economy. On this site people will be asked about what they have and do not need and what do they need from others. Then a special system will pair people. People will be encouraged to GIVE WITHOUT EXPECTATIONS and to discover the pleasure of simply giving. Not only individuals, but also companies, organizations, cities, governments and even countries will be able to create an account and ask other company/city/country for what they need. We will share everything and reliable, giving people will receive higher rating. GOVERNMENT & PUBLIC INSTITUTIONS (GPI PORTAL) This portal will take care for the transparency of the government and public institution. Each government of the country, state or a city will create an account and its whole institution will be presented. Same with schools, universities, prisons, hospitals, police stations etc. Each institution will have its own peculiarity, but in general, these will be the information shared on the portal: - information about institution with pictures - employed personnel - all money transactions (tax-payers have the right to know it) - legislature/rules + explanations - procedures - public policies - explain processes - activity - space for ANYONE to comment and send complaints or suggestions complaints need to be responded by responsible people in 48 hours - contact information + tools that help their employees or clients collaborate on their projects (eg. Students, pupils, teachers) among themselves and with other institutions Each of the institutions will receive its own state-of-the-art free webpage and will therefore be able to present itself to the public. Soon, there might be a law that every public institution needs to create an account. PRIORITY CHALLENGES PORTAL This will be itself a part of ONE WORLD portal, but with its own domain and much more visited. Here we will publish all the world challenges, then vote for ONE challenge that we feel deserves the world attention NOW and then put most of our resources, time and creative potential in solving it. LIVING THE HIGHEST VISION OF HUMANITY… And people will start waking up and sharing their knowledge and resources. We will CREATE a new world, the world we have always dreamt about, the world we deserve…